helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
LazorGator
LazorGator (aka AAAAAtttta) was the first and longest lasting Pokémon in AJ's party during Twitch Plays Pokemon: Crystal. He was undoubtedly the most powerful Pokémon during the entire Crystal playthrough. History LazorGator started as a Totodile given to AJ by Professor Elm. He was overleveled since the very beginning, quickly jumping up to level 15 while battling level 2-4 Pokémon. Finding it difficult to evolve in Anarchy due to trolls denying his evolution since level 18, it eventually evolved into a Croconaw at 1d 10h 20m on level 29 in Democracy. The later evolution into Feraligatr was however achieved at 2d 0h 23m on level 34 while in Anarchy. Personality (Lore) Lore behind LazorGator began to develop after the release of the Admiral. Many people saw the Admiral as LazorGator's friend and mentor. When it became clear that LazorGator's level was much higher than any encountered Pokemon would be, and his position being first in the party causing him to "hog" all the XP, some members of the community began calling for his release. This led to AJ often hovering around the PC in Pokecenters as some players attempted to access the PC to release Gator. This ended up leading to the accidental release of Prince Omellete. Many players viewed Omellete as sacrificing himself in defense of Gator during an assassination attempt, and that the attempt was made by members of the Church of Helix. This led to Gator being considered to be on a quest of revenge against Lord Helix himself, to avenge his fallen friends. Due to his high level, his position as first in the party order, and the death of his mentor Admiral, Gator was viewed by many to be the leader of the Pokemon in AJ's party. His constant victories in battles led to jokes that he was "carrying the team". The addition of baby Pokemon in Gen 2 as well as the fact that no party Pokemon had leveled up at this point led to him also being jokingly referred to as a "baby-sitter". After the defeat of the eight gym leaders in the Johto region, players directed AJ to the Burned Tower to take on Suicune. Because in actual Pokemon game lore Suicune is a legendary Pokemon that was created by Ho-Oh, much of the community viewed him as a lesser old god, and that his defeat would allow Gator to realise his potential as a god-slayer. While there were attempts during the battle to capture Suicune, he was defeated by Gator, with many players saying that it was the "first god killed" by the Feraligtr. After defeating the Elite Four, LazorGator single handedly beat Lance's dragon Pokemon. Lance is the in-game Pokemon champion in Pokemon Crystal. When Burrito evolved into Espeon and became to many the symbol of love and friendship in the party, several stories depicted Burrito as being Gator's best friend and the member of the Pokemon party that could help Gator settle his rage. LazorGator defeated Lord Helix atop of Mt. Silver, and then proceeded to defeat many other members of Red's party, including Bird Jesus, the last Pokemon Red sent out. LazorGator, low on HP, attempted to use CUT on Bird Jesus, but it failed. Some fiction depicts LazorGator using the Admiral's cutlass, and that either the sword broke or just missed. Some member's of the community also believe that LazorGator knew the attack would fail, but used it anyway as an homage to his old mentor. LazorGator defeated Bird Jesus with a SURF move. With the defeat of Red's party, LazorGator has been depicted as completing his quest in vengeance against the old gods, and to have avenged the deaths of the Admiral and Omellete. Name Near the beginning of TPP: Crystal, Totodile kept using the move Leer in battle. The battle animation for this in Crystal looks similar to laser beams shooting out of his eyes. Due to this repetitive use, the community readily accepted the name LazorGator, which consisted of alliteration and slang. Many people petitioned that rather than have another team based around religion, deities and philosophy, Twitch Plays Pokemon: Crystal would have a more pragmatic and military theme. Because of this, some people gave AAAAAtttta the rank of Major, lending to the full name Major LazorGator. This added to the alliteration and fit well with the military theme that at that point also included Admiral. As LazorGator evolved and levelled up, some decided that he should recieve a promotion; These people began to call him General LazorGator, or simply the General. One reasoning behind the name AAAAAtttta is that LazorGator's battlecry is "Attack", but for a large proportion of the game he was able to faint pokemon in one move. This reasoning explains that these pokemon do not get to hear his full battlecry. Category:Generation 2 Category:Starter Pokemon